


Feels Like The End

by rasielb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasielb/pseuds/rasielb
Summary: Background：炎夏的后续。Warning：剧情基本无脑，喝多了的俩，极度OOC的扉间。我也喝多了，真的感觉好久没写斑扉（不是）本来其实结局不是这样的，剧情也完全偏离了BGM：Feels Like The End-Shane Alexander





	

等到时间过去已经了这么久之后，再提起以前的经历他依旧会感到不安，有种被窥视的紧张感，即使对方已经离开，连存在过的痕迹都逐渐被淡忘，他又明显不是令人趋之若鹜的类型，但总有些事情拨动着神经，再慢慢沉没下去，和其他没有价值的记忆一起腐烂。  
于是直到柱间叩响他家的门之前，千手扉间都有意无意地回避着想起在平时正常的生活里回想起宇智波斑，即使有，也是在没有灵感的夜晚，或者像今天这样，他同前来造访的兄长坐在沙发上聊天，过往就有意无意被提及，从入学开始，到令一部分人困扰的论文，絮絮叨叨，而扉间只是随意地回答，把对话补齐，然后柱间突然跳起来，如梦初醒似地说斑要回来了。  
“⋯怎么？”  
“他的公司和我联系了。”  
明显柱间没有注意到他那瞬间的异常，语气像是有些激动，但更多的是感慨般的，他则抓紧时间收敛自己的情绪，点了点头，“是吗，他现在经营公司了啊。”  
这问题实在是不难解释，柱间和斑从来都是差不多的，身份也好发展也好，尽管是在不同的城市，他这么一说不过是擦着边告诉别人自己对斑算不上关心，可自家大哥如意料之中的没有危机意识，“嗯，大概很快就会从国外回来了吧。”  
扉间终于还是没忍住，起身做出去厨房烧水的样子，柱间在他身后翻开了桌角的书，一切都很正常——  
“⋯⋯⋯哈。”  
静悄悄的厨房，水咕噜咕噜地在水壶里翻滚着，他看着两只杯子发呆，刚才那么一刹那的失神，现在久久盘桓在心头。  
对宇智波斑的感情超出了可承受的范围，所以才叫棘手。  
结果他遇到这些事情仍然找不到好的处理方式，像是原地踏步了近十年，只能走一步算一步的想着兵来将挡，冒出的蒸汽扑在扉间指腕间，湿意愈发清楚的传递给神经，他看了那波开水老半天，发现其实很可能根本不会和对方见面，才松了口气似地提起水壶往杯子里注起水。  
“扉间，你要不要和斑见一面？”  
但他又永远不能忘自己还有这样一个不令人省心的哥哥，一旦忘记就肯定会有糟糕的情况发生，好比说现在，柱间握着手机，完全是刚发完短信或准备发短信的样子。扉间毫不掩饰的皱眉，果决做出判断拒绝，即使多半已经木已成舟，他几乎要生气，柱间却躲回客厅，半晌才小心翼翼地重新出现在厨房门口，说我没说你会去⋯扉间去见见以前的同学有什么不好吗！  
看上去像是不去就得背负恶人名号一样，他早就习以为常这幅场面，还是叹了口气，生硬地重复了一遍自己的答案。

虽然最后依旧去了。  
无论如何，他看着柱间近乎兴奋的表现，愈发觉得头疼，的确没什么不好的，只是多半从见面开始就会变成格格不入的那个，连一直保持相安无事到结束都是不被期待的事情。  
而且可能，他才是引战的那个。  
见面那天外面刮着大风，树枝摇动的撞出啪嗒啪嗒的声响，或者地上的枯叶被卷起来，或者枝头还有没落尽的，总之柱间花了半分钟和肩头帽子里的叶子做斗争。扉间站在门口，看见斑出现在街的对面，也看见宇智波泉奈没什么变化的脸，但已经束起的辫子在街角一闪而过，然后就只有斑，孤身一人插着口袋，慢慢地走过来，头发被吹到身体的一侧，他把第一声招呼留给长兄，自己不动声色地退后，柱间手里还握着半片叶子，兴高采烈地挥舞了一下手臂，斑也回应了，“柱间，扉间。”  
“…嗯。”然后他才出声，不咸不淡地作答，站在柱间身后，彻头彻尾局外人那般，柱间看看基本没有表情的他和反而笑着的斑，说那进去吧。  
时间地点都是柱间决定的，在大学附近，从某个房间的窗户看出去是可以看见学院的一边围墙，但他们只是坐在大厅里，情势和那个促成现在局面的夜晚相差无几，一人说，另外两个人扮演次要角色，保持着不被发现的微妙平衡，他接那句评论学校二食堂的话，斑就答道柱间和我去的比较多，然后再轮到柱间，风风火火地把话题全部转到归国的人身上，说到斑和他以前互相看不对眼的样子，先前一直对此表示不置可否态度的扉间才出声制止了柱间继续说下去，斑却大方地看过来，停顿了片刻后转开，“是没错。”  
“现在也不一定就看得对眼了。”他愣了一下，几近下意识而刻薄的反驳，柱间依旧是打圆场的那个，扉间方觉得自己有够幼稚，像是习惯性的和宇智波斑较劲那样，现在只能抿了抿唇，语气又重新落回广阔的平静，“没什么。”  
他能确定斑朝着这边多看了好几眼，做得自然，仿佛越过他在看后面的东西一样，以至于柱间已经开始新的论题，要听对方出国的经历。  
“比起这个还不如先说你们。”斑搁下手中的筷子，扉间不肯把目光转回去，却是有在认真听，结果柱间一个人说完还不够要让他讲。  
这个问题要怎么作答值得花费时间思考，尤其当另外两个人都看着这个方向，索性在他思考的过程中一个电话救了场，但祸福相依...扉间站起来，“现在去吗。”  
“对。”挂了通话的柱间显得很困扰，很快又转成遗憾，作为同样阶级的斑想也能猜到发生了什么，一副了然于心的样子耸了耸肩，“抱歉抱歉，我要先走了。你们再多待一会吧！”  
就如同不放心孩子的家长那样，柱间还特地重复了一遍，不约而同地被叮嘱的两个人感到无比头疼无奈，尤其是扉间。  
他可不想多和宇智波斑独处，尽管周围还是有很多人，斑今天的表现也并不出格，但陌生人并不在他计算的范围里，以及宇智波斑永远不是能用常规方式衡量的存在，天知道是不是因为重逢后一时间还没有转换过来，或者什么时候会变回以前的状态呢。  
不管会不会变回去，本来都不该和他有太多的交集，可现在，现在扉间不受控制地想着是否还会变回去这个暂时还无法解答的问题，斑则是从柱间走了开始就没有再出过声，也没有动过筷子或继续喝酒，他终于打破沉默，”先说好，准备待到什么时候。“  
”你应该刚才问柱间。“几乎是立刻，斑接上话，“对方一直都有听着”的认知让他又握紧了杯子，“虽然我觉得不太可能，但万一他打电话来的话。”  
后面的话斑没有接着说下去，其中含义已经不言而喻，再一次加重了柱间不能令人省心的结论，扉间也是无所谓在对方面前因为柱间的事情叹气，原本盯着酒瓶看不肯罢休的斑抬起头来瞄了眼，出乎意料地轻笑开来，“柱间真的是一直没变。”  
这种感叹的语气是怎么回事啊。扉间知道斑不会对柱间的行为不快，结果却引来如此一句夕阳无限好只是近黄昏似的句子，连意料中准备接受的几句嘲弄都没有，逼得他皱眉，随手将还有大半的酒瓶推向对方的方向，“那你呢。”  
“你来说。”自然，他是不会回答的，斑显然也没有期许什么，只在屈指扣住酒瓶的梗颈的时候露出点讽刺的神情，“去喝酒吗，千手扉间。”  
在这种情况下掷出意味不明的邀约，又多此一举地把名字拉全，他本该质疑，或者更加干脆一点地直接拒绝，可那些话都卡在喉咙口不前不后了好长时间，还没有得到回答的不悦感同样引起烦躁的情绪…他最后松了口，决定同意，而斑毫不吝啬于表现出惊讶，虽然更多的还是挪揄，但被一一无视过去，于是他们绕到学校的另一头后面的小巷子，几乎没有经历争吵，因为不管是谁都太熟悉这块地方了。

喧闹的酒吧，混在一块的各色灯光，永远坐在收银台一端的老板，斑说能分出哪些是从学校里跑出来的学生，他往吧台边上一坐，说这当然，后面半道和你以前一样没讲出口，结果对方还较真，问怎么就当然了，扉间懒得理会，随口向走过来的酒保要了两瓶酒，斑才安静下来，区区两秒，然后又笑出声，无所顾忌地开腔，“之后来过这里，嗯？”  
“重要吗。”他不知道自己在干什么，但总要消磨时间，无论在哪里都是一样，斑难得没有反驳，也不会尴尬地退回去，只是支着脸，把一声哈欠拖得极长，百无聊赖似的，开口却是搭讪般的话题，居然问他现在的职业，扉间用单音节表达疑问，片刻后将注意力转移到拿上来的酒上，有点漫漫地回答道，“作家。”  
“哦。”斑答了一声，开始把玩那支杯子，过了一小会又突然讲下去，“真意外。”  
他知道就算不问对方也会说出来，一声都没吭。  
“我还以为你要去当医生。” “⋯为什么，医生和我有什么关系吗。”  
“没有，随便说的。”身边的人就笑，端起杯子啜了口，他问你无不无聊，斑说我还真无聊，跟讲相声似的，最后扉间发现自己也是太闲才和人说这些有的没的，才转回去接着喝酒。  
而斑也沉默下去，在嘈杂的环境里配合至极，只是一直笑着给自己灌酒，扉间觉得今天未免有些过分，无论是跟过来的决定还是不消人讲就自发开口饮酒的行为，但酒精依旧对头脑起到了影响，于是就没有太把这件事放在心上。  
他们保持着这种微妙而一样的状态好久，自顾自地重复着举起酒瓶和酒杯的动作，直到难得安静的斑从口袋里掏出烟盒，他一口气喝光杯里澄澈的酒，再重重地搁下杯子，斑突然就笑出声，笑得上气不接，可他非但没有感到恼火——他认为应该恼火的，却没有进入状态——还跟着笑了下，尽管那是嘲讽意味甚浓的，“给我一支。”  
“什么？”对方反问。  
“烟。”  
他不耐地皱起眉，斑才捏着末尾把烟塞到他手里，指尖从掌侧蹭过去，又因为消受不起的默契同时说好冷，扉间终于找到火气，却还是一副冷面，对方那种了然于心的样子让人愤怒，也只是在看了一会之后默默地转回去，但边上的人突然伸出手来，他下意识地要躲离，甚至重重甩开，斑神色复杂了一瞬，把火机放在杯子边上，跳下高脚椅说很快回来。  
扉间没有感到什么锥心的疼痛，不如说什么都没有感到，多半是酒喝过头了，他这才注意到面前的桌上横竖随意摆放的酒瓶，然后是迫切紧逼上来的头晕。  
就算过去了这么久，酒量也没有长进到多么好的地步，现在还让斑看到自己抽烟的场景，简直是在狠狠摧毁从前的形象，他觉得好笑，一边胡乱把烟点上，却是又灌了一口酒，再咬住烟，眼前的景物就自然而然的漫漫起来。  
“柱间刚才给我来电话。”等斑回来，扉间都半支烟抽完了，倒不是说来得太慢，只是无意识的，他抬了下眼，比了个知道了的手势，对方坐下来，也燃了一支咬在嘴里，“你现在居然抽烟。”  
“怎么⋯你倒是没变。”  
“从哪里看出来的。”  
看上去斑大有不得到答案不罢休的气势，扉间则是不想说就说的缄口不言，低着头把目光凝聚在烟头上，又在对方以为不会得到回答的时候突然出声，将烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，直接握起了半瓶还没喝完的酒，“哪里都，我还以为你会有点长进。”  
几句话，没头没尾。斑花了一点时间思考扉间针对着的是哪一条，但无论究竟结果是何，他反而笑出来，敲着桌面，一下一下的，最后对上对方近乎泛开醉意而斜斜的目光，终于示弱似的逃避开，一边咬着烟，语句含糊不清的，却藏不住笑，扉间草草一眼扫过去，只看到乱七八糟交错的情绪，“你也一样。”  
“呵。”  
他没看斑，斑也没看他，扉间就转去看酒瓶，又喝了两口，再递给斑，斑说你搞什么，他说你喝。  
“你醉的不轻啊…”斑几乎要笑出来了，但猛然涌上一股醉意，半道气梗在喉咙尖，结果就还真的接过来，掐了烟仰着脸灌了口，“不过算了⋯我们彼此彼此。”  
本来斑的最佳打算是被无视，结果扉间醉得程度还要再超，像是随意的伸手，倒准确地抓住了斑的领子，他依旧是看着吧台后面纷乱排序的酒，差点以为自己要被打的斑看见对方垂下头去，头发也跟着耷拉到脸侧，看上去就和睡着了一般无二，可又没有…宇智波斑握住千手扉间的手腕，却不做任何拉开距离的动作，“你干什么。”  
“谁和你…”扉间开口，再用力，把斑扯到自己更近的地方，摆正脸看过来的时候像是有无穷的战意燃烧在那双赤红色的眼睛里一样，多到仿佛要溢出来了，尽管如此还是⋯随着话语的补足一点点收敛下去，最后酝酿成四分之一的嫌厌，四分之一的柔软，剩下二分之一被无奈填的满满当当，如阴云天的阳光，时隐时现在云层后面，他终于正视斑，直截了当的坦白，“谁和你彼此彼此。”  
“我该提醒你少喝酒还是⋯”这话被酒瓶在地上发出的砰响打断，斑没能把话说完，还和扉间同时看向滚动起来的玻璃瓶，对方也是一副没反应过来的样子，而斑握住人手腕的指慢慢推开袖口的布料，抚上内侧的皮肤，脉搏受到酒精的鼓动而清晰的起伏着，有那么一瞬间他想着要乘机煞人威风，却只是叹了口气，“我说你啊。”  
喝了酒的千手扉间瞪着他，尽管醉意甚浓依旧是漠然的神采，脸不红只有心跳的厉害，斑就感到退缩的怯意，又很快打消了，他们还保持着那种针锋相对的奇怪姿势，扉间也没有阻止挣脱手腕上的另一只手，近乎跌撞地从椅子上踩下来，却险些摔进他怀里，他下意识地躲了，对方又正正好收住前倾的趋势，嘲讽地笑了一声。“智障。”  
“你聪明？”斑皱起眉，近距离接触让扉间的酒气柱间加重他自己的那一份醉，说话也自然的放开到底。  
“智障。”现在扉间几乎是靠在斑身上，斑忍住推开对方的欲望，要听到底千手扉间想说的是什么，扉间稍微低了下头，总算直白的拼着醉感，简直是愉快地笑起来，那抹笑意又转瞬即逝，他凑上去，贴上宇智波斑的唇，众目睽睽之下，堂而皇之的。  
就他自己来说，斑庆幸于柱间的早退，不是什么偏心，只是柱间已经成家立业的快人一步，时间就坚定而缓慢的把原本能强行理解成三人行的表面关系剖开，露出里面还负隅顽抗的他和千手家次子，看着就格外愚蠢。  
直到现在。  
直到现在千手扉间咬着他，舌尖偶尔湿漉漉的蹭过唇线，斑才反应过来，然后度过极短的一瞬错愕，再伸手扣住对方的后脑，多年不见长的头发刺着掌心，就像是本人一样的刻板。  
他们几乎就是吻得难舍难分了，虽然依然像是打斗那般的争锋相对，扉间也不知道事情怎么会变成这样的——他不太能清楚的将酒醉时分的事情记完全，即使似乎没什么不好——好吧，脑子又给出了错误的反应。斑没有看这边，而是错开目光落在地上，扉间觉得酒醒了些，仅仅是一点点，但足以再修改一下走向…这已经超出了可承受范围，尤其是手机正混在大片混乱里契而不舍的响，所以他松开斑倒回去，对方有点怔怔地望过来。  
可他并没有接电话，反而坐到椅子上，再站下来，想到没什么好和斑说的，又很快变成对方还欠自己一次。  
基本就是脑子坏掉了的情况⋯扉间随意地过了一遍酒瓶子，在这种时机显得格外突兀，斑却一反常态地没有对此发表任何意见，只是从座位上离开到地面，看着他扫开滚来滚去的酒瓶，还是压着嗓子笑了一声。  
“到底谁是智障⋯”出人意料的，斑的嗓音如同怀旧般的⋯柔情，这太诡异了，扉间如是想但事实如此，他想转头去看人的表情，结果，结果却被一把抱住，果断而用劲的，“你倒是说说看。”

那天的风真的很大，于是没有扣好的外套猝不及防地被卷起来，在地上构成形状奇怪的影子，扉间也不管，借着风醒酒，斑跟在后面，一直默默无声的自然，又突然拉住他手臂，他就说你干什么，斑扶了一把酒吧外边的墙，目光悠悠绰绰飘向学校边缘的墙头，“我住在那里。”  
“什么？”  
他们几乎是绕着整个学校走了一圈，从餐厅到酒吧再到斑的家门口，扉间现在已经清楚这有多糟糕了，还是义无反顾——其实不是，他想着以前，还有余力思考当下，反而是斑有些局促地把钥匙抛过来，他就开门走进对方家里。  
陈列简单，出乎意料的干净，斑在身后解释是暂时性租的房子，人倒是靠上来，可能只是贴近，却如同吻着他头发那样⋯扉间比斑还要高些，但不能阻止对方的行为，而四五厘米的差距很快被双双倒在沙发上的姿势消磨殆尽。他终于冷静下来，即使现在不应该是冷静的时候⋯他同时感到意外，由于自己竟然毫无驳斥的心思，尽管动作依旧是那副样子，抗拒万分的，连表情也惟妙惟肖地模仿从前的平淡，斑压在他身上，然后又坐起来，扉间也一样，坐到了沙发的另一头。  
今天的沉默未免有点多，以及异常，而他从很早以前便不喜欢这种脱离常态的情况了，几乎每一次不是因为斑就是因为柱间，一直维持到如今。  
于是他终于冷笑出声，斑也笑起来，用不同的情绪，像是自嘲而非引战意味的针对，扉间连眼睛都没有转一下，随手把外套解开扔开到地上又要解领带。  
“你以后还是别带领带了。”斑突然开口，从那端跑过来，拽过扉间又僵住，再在目光的洗礼中改成拥搂，“然后...”  
然后斑就说不下去了，索性当个行动派，挨着人脱去外衣，失去支撑的布料软软地落下沙发边缘，跌在对方的那一件上，扉间靠着沙发扶手半坐着，斑头发的大片阴影一如过往的倾泻下来，颜色伶俜的黑灰，他就一把拉住那条领带，近乎粗暴的扯开，连带着衬衫领子也开敞了少许，里面光裸的皮肤暴露出来，在没有开灯还逆光的角度中神情都不甚清楚，但他觉得自己有看到宇智波斑的所有，那张令人生厌的脸，此刻就近在咫尺的⋯亲吻着他。  
这是第几次。  
千手扉间想着，回应了这个来匆匆而凝固的吻。  
唇并不总像本人那样的，反而柔软的如同温顺，他低着头，就是和人抵着头，完全顾不上什么技巧——其实本来也没有多少，只是几近迫切地凭借一副唇舌与对方较劲，身体还相贴地安分到底，又毫不介意牙齿互相磕痛彼此或是糅合在一起的烟酒味，仅仅是要从此等行为里找到遗失的热切感。  
从前曾经真切存在过的⋯即使是短暂的，一瞬也好⋯因为是已经被毁去了，把碎片捧在手里才觉得格外哀矜，他从来怵惕对方，所以在一同退去张扬或冷漠外表后把分秒都当作最后。  
即使如此，那个夏天的所有还是逐渐淡出记忆，再被裹着风尘归来的斑无意撞破，就一下子从不起眼的角落掉到跟前，平平无奇地散开，把内里长久未动的心情全数露给对方看。  
“所以这是你欠我的那次？”  
他终于还是问出口了，斑报以意味不明的笑，不动声色地摩挲颈侧，扉间说你别乱动，压着他的人又完全不像是要听话的样子，得寸进尺似地探寻下去，扉间只能不适地挪动身体，将被迫紧靠着沙发的那条腿移开一点，对方就又靠近，随意拉扯彼此的衣服，一点都不急迫，直到上衣都七零八落那般的掉在地上或沙发边缘，斑才开口，说我什么时候有欠你，接着默了默，再扣着他的脸，快速地以唇拂过面颊一侧鲜红的痕迹，他则因为此等亲密乃至轻浮的动作蹙起眉，却没有推开，当作一种别样的容忍，“再说⋯不就是要乱动吗。”  
一时间扉间竟然找不到字句反驳，斑也见好就收，缓缓顺着喉结抚下去，相比大学时期更加成熟的肉体⋯那抹笑挂在唇边久久不退，尤其是千手扉间的表情，此刻实在令人愉快，表面上是冷静的自然，但他硬生生解读成复杂的不自然，一边在胸口停留几许来回，而扉间那边——自己看自己被另一个人这样对待还是会生出别样的心思，比如难堪比如嫌恶，可他竟然一点都没有感到，只是活动了一下身体，对非要挤在沙发一半的空间里表达不满，斑说可是我懒得去床上，扉间突然安静，又突然暴起，直接把人从自己身上推了下去，再在不明所以的人反应过来之前跟下地，整个人压上对方。  
“那就这样吧。”  
“你还想怎么样。”他等到对方从铺了毯子的地上坐起来，甚至没有阻止那双落在腰上的手，斑就笑，手指顺着长裤边缘探进去，不急不缓地解开裤子，他们都是跪在地上的姿势，膝盖还是能感觉到坚硬的地板，扉间甚至怀疑要是一直这样下去明天不露出破绽才是有鬼，但现下的中心不在于此，便也去拉扯对方的那条裤子，即使在性格上两人合不来，冬天的穿衣选择依旧只有那么点，他觉得酒劲还漫漫的折腾神经，就把头搁到斑的肩上，正好用不着看见对方可能出现的诧异神色，尽管斑真的什么都没有说，方能镇定自若侧首咬上人的脖颈，引得他不安地颤动了下，“别咬。”  
同样是不安⋯这和过去的那种不同，已经柔和许多的轻松，而非紧迫地压着神经到提心吊胆的地步或是干脆忘记，斑隔着一层布料抚过他下体，一点没有要回答的征兆，扉间一只手还覆在对方肩膀上，又较劲似地做同样的动作，明显他们靠的太近了，浪费的时间也太多了，以至于现在，现在他几乎要再次失去对身体的操控权，可能是那支烟的原因，总之很难思考到底应该做什么，一言不发或者开口讲话⋯但最后谁都没有讲出完整的语句，他因为下身的抚弄而皱起眉，还记得从前那次只用了手的糟糕经历——似乎不太一样，至少那次的对话要远远多于现在⋯然后是斑有些复杂的声音，“这边应该是，没有润滑的东西。”  
“你倒是⋯出乎意料的平淡？”扉间知道自己的头发正蹭着对方的头发，颇为生硬地折下去，撇开角度交错在一起。  
“说得像是你有一样，再说，我才回国吧。”  
“你才回国就。”  
他终于找到机会扳回一城，不仅是眼下的情况，大多还是过往大背景里缠绕的恩怨，说不上仇，更不要谈爱，甚至有一段时间一直希望那些事情只是轻描淡写的不当真，然后再意识到这想法有多么自欺欺人，但的确不会有重燃的⋯不如现实一点，扉间抬起头，才看见他们近乎愚蠢而羞耻的姿势，还有其他亟待解决的问题，这实在是⋯他差点就笑出来了，可现在不是时候，要想一个能解决问题的方法，即使有那么几秒脑子里飘过了让宇智波斑去死吧这样的想法，不过理想总和真实有所不同，他有些犹豫，最后把手从对方的裤子里收了回来，还一并拽住人的手腕拉到眼前，“看样子你又要欠我一次了。”  
意料之中斑挑起眉，活脱脱一副拭目以待且欠打的模样，扉间扣着那只手腕，生怕一下秒斑要说出什么有关求婚的话，就先一步地动作，从指尖开始以舌尖打头，先是顶着不敢苟同的表情舔过食指指腹，再在斑诧异换好笑的眼神中闭上双眼，今天也许的确不是个和故人重逢的好日子，可也没有那么不好，何况即使已经切身体会到有多荒谬他还记得自己是两个罪魁祸首之一，而斑同样理解这是什么程度的牺牲，两三下把裤子扯到他膝弯，又凑过来随意地亲吻眼角，这太⋯这太⋯扉间下意识地想要躲开，最后依旧专注于手上的动作，但被吻过的地方泛起不可能存在的凉意，他才不敢睁开眼睛，唇舌将人的一根手指舔到湿漉漉的地步，可这远远不够，斑的手指不算细腻，也说不上有多粗糙，在舌苔上来回反复。  
这双手…他吞入第三根手指，津液和指和唇齿，来不及吞下的就顺着唇际溢出来，以及液体交换间黏糊的水声，闷闷地压抑在口腔和周围的一小块环境中，现在已经有温暖的感觉了，兴奋或是房子里的暖气启动了什么的，结果是一样的，总归是热起来，扉间觉得应该用不着舔得这么细致，但做都做了就完成拉倒，偶尔没控制好力度的时候指尖堪堪触碰到喉咙口，就因为涌上来的反胃感而猛然前倾，唇鄂的湿润感也愈重，连眼角都红起来，边缘的酸涩感刺激着神经，斑说停下吧，他还笑，才终于张开双目，从下往上地用一双泛红的眼睛瞪向面前的人，突然把乖戾的一面揭开一角，对方就报以更为出格的行为，一把掐住扉间下颚强迫他张开嘴，半点不控制力气的，倒真的像是在较劲那样，他擦掉唇边的涎液，有点上气不接下气，加上斑再次咬上下唇，慢慢转成细细地舔舐，扉间就又落了下风，近乎不甘地错开脸，斑也不多提，伸手去探身后，他则能腾出双手扣着人的肩膀，或者是安慰一下依旧泛着疼痛的下巴。  
现在他能很肯定那种热意来于何处，还多出来一重对异物的排斥，他不看斑，斑也只是歪着脸瞥向别处，慢慢将那些亮透的液体重新抹回他身上，从指尖开始，近乎是小心翼翼地，扉间反倒觉得好笑，却没有说什么，这还算不上送上门的好意，至多是多此一举，但他会记得，具体什么时候回报亦或是干脆忘掉都未可知，可已经很难得了。他突兀地丧失思考能力，就那么一瞬间的时间，接着是回神后仓促地咬紧牙关，这实在是太过刺激，即使无论是他还是对方都一定⋯扉间并没有要承认的意思，重点是被侵入的地方基本可以用脆弱来形容，现在正用不可抗拒的节奏迫使他收紧腿，可从始至终都⋯斑明显是察觉到什么，才用空闲的那只手臂扶了一把，手上的动作也跟着慢了些，他就摇头，“你继续就好⋯怎么，发善心？”  
“我怎么觉得你越来越讨厌了。”  
到了现在这种情况，两个人还是执着于一时的争辩，他难得没有反感与人无意义的拌嘴，其中一根手指刚刚没入后穴，唾液暴露在空气里冷却，再因为干涩的穴肉重新热起来，扉间用了点力掐紧对方的肩膀，斑看上去也有些不知所措，又很快重新回到正规上，他则作为第一直观的感受者经历着完全没有想过的事情，“你以为我不是吗⋯啧。”  
就算对方不屈起手指给他那一下也已经无话可说了，扉间依旧报复在了人的头发上，那头长发出乎意料的不打结，还十年如一日的，他拽着几搓黑发，斑已经慢慢的探入第三根手指，大致的轮廓不受控制地出现在脑子里，那些源于他的津液多少起了帮助作用，结果还是有些勉强，甚至腿都因为艰难地开拓过程而少许颤抖，当然也有可能是因为跪了太久，但连斑亦是有点呼吸急促，他就不知道该感到羞耻还是好笑了，一边低下头握住对方同样起来的性器，一边用相较于正常情况来说粗重些的喘息来掩饰自己，如果要说动作生疏他自然是不会否认的，要否认的是这种行为有带来快感⋯是的，是的，已经到了那个位置，即使仅仅把开拓做到后半，他就已经兴奋到一定地步了，这是辩驳不了的可笑，尤其是当没有对方那么话多的时候则更加无路以退，而斑仍然有一下没一下的吻着他，从侧脸到肩膀，也不管那里是否被薄汗打湿，只是硬生生地加重压力，以至于握着人性器抚弄的手有微小的颤抖，却误打误撞似地令人愈加勃起，还能用指尖抚过顶端，动作就近乎粗暴。  
这可不是什么好事。接受着别样惩罚的斑咽了口水，大大方方如数填进四指，换得千手扉间窒息后那般的呼吸声，连带着胸口上下起伏，他尚在探索阶段，指节和内壁互相摩擦着，过去这种事情也经历过，但此回就有些不同，不仅是对象的缘故，亦是其他种种⋯要说其实没什么，直接当做是多想也不为过，扉间反倒安静下来了，全靠自己压抑着口中的响动，现在连喘息都不愿意放出来，斑又故技重施地将手指在开拓后依旧不算太柔软的穴道里弯起撑开更多，终于逼出人恼火似的低吟，以及手臂上狠狠的一下子，“嘶⋯现在怎么说。”  
“这个姿势没法继续。”扉间还能这样说着，他现在真的是冷汗涔涔的，倒把酒精都扔开，但好像也没有什么用处，因为大脑依旧兴奋不已，和醉酒比起来有过之无不及，斑慢慢抽出在后穴里作祟许久的手，他紧闭上眼睛以拦住几乎要脱口而出的一声呻吟，而那只抚过小腹和大腿的手则更多的像是一种晦暗的同意，再上一层就是失去支撑的后穴正泛起阵阵⋯姑且将其称为渴求的感觉，让人不由自主地做出违背常态的事情，虽然今天的全部都和平时相悖相逆，但这可是在地上，和在床上有什么区别吗，他纠结了大概那么几秒的时间，然后和斑达成共识，在改变姿势之前，先被对方压着交换了一个吻，像是要补足前面乱七八糟欠下的债一样，总之今日后半的接吻戏码实在太多了，“你坐下来，我⋯呼⋯坐你身上。”  
很难说清楚到底是被气的还是单纯性欲上来没控制好才发出这么一声叹息，姿势的改动同样需要时间，他想斑大概还不会被自己重死什么的，却仍旧没有立刻动作，对方看上去倒也不急，慢慢地看着他支起身体，不满情绪显而易见，最后还是执行了决定，就那么扶着斑的肩膀，慢慢地降下去⋯说的简单，扉间再次选择封闭视觉，但效果并不好，毕竟其他感官被少许放大，比如能听到喘息的声音或者是皮肤上的抚摸更加令人迷失，总之没等真正让对方的那玩意儿进入就已经有点不正常的混乱，所以才有了斑的帮助⋯说是嘲讽性的搭把手更加恰当些，他垂着脸，汗顺着脸颊流下来的感觉若有若无似的，而贴上后穴的温度无疑是真切的，从开拓过后的部分极为缓慢地推进。  
让他自己来做这事儿实在是太过分了。  
居然会有这样的想法实在是太愚蠢了。  
他进了不到一半就停下，喘气混着细碎的呜咽从嗓子里断断续续地漏出来，连闭上的双眼都终于被热流浸润，扉间想到的还是不能失态，斑倒是就伸手过来抹那些快要溢出来的眼泪了，可能只是故意要让他难堪，末了却又掩饰般的说没什么不用谢就好，他则专心致志地和后穴里远没有进到底的性器做抗争，只能分出些微精力来，在对方肩膀上不轻不重地咬了下去，而分明吃痛的斑哼声都没发一下子就受了，反而是扉间依旧被折磨的近乎头疼。  
太难受了⋯对精神上来说。他本来大可以直接沉溺进快感中，却非要忍着，在外人看来就是自讨苦吃身先死的典型例子，但这是就关乎到原则那边麻烦的东西，尽管牵扯进斑他的原则就已经面临着掉进碎纸机的大危机了，不过⋯总之聊胜于无。  
所以扉间才用咬着牙的状态收敛几乎要被割碎的廉耻，斑显然是清楚这一点，自然也有自己的惯用手法，尽管在不同的时候用法要做出相应的改变可是⋯斑是惯犯，希望这几年多忘掉些。他知道低着头对着的是什么，甚至就干脆抵上对方的额头当作支点之一，又终于疲倦于这种推进的节奏，让性器和肠壁有如此漫长而亲密艰难的接触从一开始就是他的失误，是一时发疯或者从见面的时候就有示意图都好总之何等荒诞不经的事情，乃至现在还由于失足变得扣着落崖边缘挣扎，很难说清楚到底快意多一些还是滞涩感多一些小，他开始自暴自弃似地往下压，却出乎意料地奏效⋯如果奏效是指快感完全盖过了被另一个男人上的身体不适感的话那就是奏效，如果还包括心理在内，其实扉间很早就知道那意味着什么，也从来都不排斥，可当对象是宇智波斑⋯你要知道，有的时候要接受和一个分开很久的对头回来之后突然发生不正当的肉体关系这种现实，起码对他来说冲击有点大，所幸暂时没有停止这个选项，不然他有充分的理由相信自己会径直离开，而不是跪在让膝盖发痛的地板上纠结怎样结束这见鬼的一切。  
他还是难以忍受那样释放堆积在喉咙和胸口的呻吟，内壁正兴奋不已地和斑的性器纠缠，而斑本人竟然在不知不觉间腾出空来照顾他的那边，再次成功的营造出腐烂的氛围，以及也成功让扉间在两边都乱七八糟的快感里更加难熬，斑就着两人极近的距离，问感觉怎么样，他想感觉非常差，还睁开一双真可谓泪水朦胧的眼睛，艰难地说你这不是废话。  
“当然不是废话⋯”斑竟然认真回答了，大概今天一天下来大的安慰就是对方同样不能保持平稳的呼吸，其他种种都证明这场性爱糟糕透顶，倒不是说反悔什么的，他现在已经觉得反悔是无用功的浪费精力了，只不过总不甘于屈从，加上迟迟结束不了的烦躁感，“你放着我来？”  
“闭嘴。”  
那些⋯荒淫无度般的声音，就像是有永远不会缺少的后援一样，扉间终于让自己完全吞下对方的性器，这等体验从来都是新奇的，当然他不会像小孩子一样高兴或是类似的什么，反而有些崩溃地掐紧了对方的皮肉，又立刻反应过来用指腹而非甲尖，即使要伤到宇智波斑也绝对不是在这种情况上，斑反而要吓死于他近乎苛刻的自制力了，“⋯你忍着干什么。”  
“我说⋯呼⋯闭嘴。”如果情况允许的话扉间并不想和人有更多的对话，只怕不讲话这事还不算完才不情不愿地开口，语气自然也有所失控，斑就真的没再说什么，松开他的性器，转而揽住腰，他感受到快感，但还不足以解决眼前这被对方折腾许久的问题，以及文字不足以形容现在到底有难受，他也知道干脆点叫出来就好了⋯所以就那么做了，大概意思相同，归类到一起还是不一样，起码斑搂着他，还能顺利地接手剩下的工作，慢慢地动起来，他则在模糊的视线里分辨了几秒钟，伸手抹掉了生理泪水，因为姿势的微妙，动作的姿势也是微妙的，所幸他耸起肩膀，就完全错过了第一现场，扉间的确还记得从前那些可笑的事件，青春期的梦，同寝室的另一人，还有默许一切的自己。  
正因如此，才会发展成现在这样。那种一贯被形容为潮水般的快感让人头脑发晕，就那么缓慢地，不可动摇地摧毁防线，终于柔软下来的肠壁紧紧包裹着另一人的欲望，绵密地动作着，然后他发现所谓的自制力开始极快地分崩离析，刺激地泪腺又活跃地工作起来，泪水顺着脸，也许还混合了汗水，总之咸涩的液体从脸颊边缘滴下，藏进另一片湿漉漉里。斑用一只手保证平衡，另一只顺着他扶在肩上的小臂一路抚上去，再到头发，到面容，像是有某种执念那样的⋯真痛苦啊，看着斑，这样一个人，露出那样的表情，扉间感到性器擦过了什么地方，就猛然颤抖了一下，但斑还在那里，却笑了起来，他看了一小会，一边承受车轮般轧过的爽快，就又咬上对方弯起的唇，分毫不让气势的。  
有一瞬间扉间还以为自己或者对方会掉下那么一两滴真诚的眼泪，然而现实没有这么戏剧化，不管是他还是斑都未有什么改变，后穴里的快感似乎快要一点点积累到顶峰，他也拣回少许自控力，配合着动了两下。  
什么时候他们能有一个温柔到极点的吻，才是要出大事，可尽管如此，斑依旧是配合了他的动作，扉间随手扫开因为汗水而粘在脸上的头发，又脱力那般的弯了弯腰，整个人都像是靠在对方身上那样，还被坐姿影响着让性器进到深处，反复地摩擦着⋯直到爆发，山洪彻底倾泻下来。  
大片的阴影，隐隐绰绰的灯，门外的脚步声，做贼般的心慌感，那些这些的喘息呻吟呜咽绵长地顺着边缘流行，他捂着脸，近乎颤栗地释放出来，斑则挣扎了一下之后撤回到外面再发作，就迎来了失去意识般地恍然，发也好，烟也好，席卷而来的快感和乱七八糟搅和在一起的白浊也好⋯都不重要了。

他们又在一起坐了一会，即使地上乱成一片，但扉间多少有点破罐子破摔的意思，何况从失神中回来后神思倦怠，便半梦半醒地挨着斑调整呼吸，斑则眯着眼睛，说不准到底是在看窗外的天还是什么。夜晚总是黑漆漆的，可那片黑色看上去都是透明的干净，而他们就如此无所畏惧⋯其实生理问题或者快感都是其次，真要讲多半还是虚妄的满足感，细密地下了一场，然后再逐渐停止，留下一地残留痕迹⋯他从外套里翻出手机，意料之中那个被无视的电话来自兄长，斑不合时宜地凑过来，自然要被说烦，对方就重新靠回沙发上，像是要瘫倒一样，“你不给他打回去吗，或者先想想要怎么说。”  
“少说两句。”  
“我起码算是公民⋯还没有说话的权利了？”  
说到这个地步扉间适时地停下，也不打算再和人唱戏似地拌嘴，柱间是个问题，但还有一个麻烦正坐在边上，大有要睡过去的样子，人还在说些有的没的，他终于不耐烦似地扔开电话，也不打算再多心，缓缓地吸气，缓缓地呼气，最后平静下来，转头看向对方，斑在不知不觉中睁开了眼睛，又转出释然般地神色，他沉默了一会，就突然笑了一声。  
“你又笑什么。”虽然这样说着，斑却是在跟着笑，没有半点声音地握住了他垂在身边的手，扉间挣扎了一下，然后就不动了。


End file.
